A Broken Promise
by StormWolf10
Summary: Spoilers for 'The Angels Take Manhattan'. Brian gets a visit from the Doctor


**A/N: So, spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan, here. The Doctor pays a visit to Brian.**

"Hello, Doctor!" Brian greeted, beaming.  
He then looked expectantly over the Time Lord's shoulder.  
"Amy and Rory still in the TARDIS?" The man asked, still smiling.  
However, as he met the Doctor's eyes, he knew this was not the case. The Doctor was looking at him with damp, red-rimmed eyes, his usual smile absent as he met Brian's eyes. Brian didn't know how to respond.  
"You promised, Doctor," Brian replied eventually, his voice low and trembling "you said that you wouldn't let it happen to them."  
The Doctor stared at Brian for a few moments before speaking.  
"May I come in, Brian?"  
Despite his anger, Brian nodded, ushering the man into his house. It was clear that the Doctor was distressed.  
"I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Brian instructed as he led the Doctor into the sitting room.  
**~StormWolf10~**  
"...And they fell. I couldn't stop them, Brian. I tried, I really did, but their minds were made up,"  
Brian stared at the Doctor. The man had lived with his son and daughter in law for the best part of a year, and yet he had never seen the man so upset, so distraught.  
"My son... My Rory killed himself?" Brian asked hesitantly.  
His brain struggled to comprehend such a thought. His Rory, who, even as a young boy, had always wanted to help others. Brian could not understand what had ever driven his son to commit such an action.  
"Amy and he... They thought that, by killing themselves, it would create a paradox, which would kill these weeping angels." The Doctor explained softly.  
"And did it?" Brian asked "Did it work?"  
The Doctor didn't reply.  
"Doctor," Brian implored "tell me my son didn't die in vain,"  
The Doctor could no longer look the man in the eyes. He knew that Brian was crying, he was crying too.  
"He didn't die, Brian," the Doctor answered finally, a smile ghosting his lips.  
Brian had had enough.  
"Don't lie to me, Doctor! Tell me what happened to my boy!"  
"They... They woke up in a graveyard," the Doctor replied carefully "the paradox had sent them back there,"  
"So my son's alive?" Brian asked, hope igniting in his eyes on e again.  
The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Here was the hard bit.  
"Brian, Rory found a tombstone in the graveyard with his name on. His exact name." The Doctor told him, imploring him to understand.  
Brian frowned, and the Doctor's heart sank.  
"He called Amy out to look at it and then... He just faded right in front of her. There...there was a weeping angel behind him. I'm sorry, Brian, but Rory's...Rory's gone. He was sent back in time."  
Brian gaped as the Time Lord dissolved into tears.  
"And Amy?" Brian prompted through his own tears.  
"She refused to come with me," the Doctor answered thickly "she let the weeping angel touch her, and send her back too."  
"Please, just tell me this, Doctor," Brian begged, leaning forward in his seat "were they together? In the end? Was Amy sent back to the same place as Rory?"  
The Doctor nodded, and withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. It looked to be a page from a novel.  
"Amy left me this, in the back of a book," the Doctor told Brian as he handed the paper to him.  
"How did she know you'd read it?" Brian asked as he read the page.  
"It was in a book written by... Well, by your granddaughter." The Doctor explained gently.  
Brian looked up sharply.  
"I have a granddaughter?" Brian asked.  
The Doctor nodded, smiling.  
"Melody," the Doctor answered "but Rory and Amy didn't raise her. It's a long story, one she can tell you later,"  
Brian nodded, still slightly baffled, and finished reading the note.  
"So," he announced to the Doctor through his tears "at least we know they had each other, yeah?"  
The Doctor nodded, dabbing at his own damp eyes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"Right on time!" The Doctor declared, jumping to his feet, pulling Brian up and propelling him towards the front door. With an encouraging nod from the Doctor, Brian cautiously opened the door.

"Hello, Grandfather,"

Brian stared at the woman at the door, gaping for several seconds before turning to the Doctor. The Doctor merely smiled and wandered back into the sitting room.

"You're Melody?" Brian asked, shocked.

Melody nodded, and smiled. Brian quickly stepped out of the way to let Melody in.

"I have a lot to tell you," Melody announced, smiling.

Brian nodded, still finding the situation rather odd.

"I'll go stick the kettle on," he murmured before hurrying off to the kitchen.


End file.
